Kitsune, Inu, and Ino Under the Nightfall
by ivy-tsuta
Summary: DISCONTINUED and IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_I wondered what it would be like if Naruto, Ino, and Kiba were on the same team and was like 'Hey, I'll make a story!' so here is chapter 1, enjoy! Also just so you know this is after the Mizuki incident and in the flashback they are like sevenish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"talking out loud"

_'thoughts'_

**"bijuu or inner sakura" **(like thats not a demon)

_**'bijuu thoughts'**_

(AN: author notes during story)

_XxXflashbackXxX_

_**Kitsune, Inu, and Ino Under the Nightfall**_

_**Chapter 1**_

XxX June 19 XxX

Rain. The gray sky released a rumble as a boy no older than twelve walked to the Academy. A big smile was on his face as he touched the headband around his neck. He peered at a swing, that was in front of the Academy, through his soaked blond locks. He remembered meeting his best friend there.

XxX flashback XxX

The sky was turning a dark gray as a storm approached. A young blond was sitting at the swing.

"Damn it!"

The boy looked up, revealing sharp blue eyes and three whisker scars on each cheek, instantly on alert. He soon spotted the resource of the noise. It was a boy that had on a gray coat with fur lining the edges and hood. Under the hood you could see a bit of brunette hair. The most interesting thing about him was that he had a red marking on each of his cheeks. He started looking in the bushes for something when he spotted the blond.

The burnette boy rushed over. "Hey can you help me!?" he asked breathing heavily.

The blue eyed boy thought about it, shrugged and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

The brunette calmed down for a second and said his name."I'm Kiba."

"Naruto," the blonde said curtly. "What are you looking for?"

Kiba got mad and said, "Not what, who!" he huffed out, " And my dog, Akamaru. I lost him after he cased a squirrel."

Naruto nodded and looked toward the sky. "We better hurry. It's going to rain soon."

Kiba led them to where he last seen Akamaru. "He ran in there." he said looking toward one of Konoha's many forest.

"Well that's just great." Naruto said sarcastically. The problem was that out of Konoha's many, many forest the dog just had to run into a thick one.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled into the trees. They heard a faint barking. "Akamaru?" Kiba ran toward the noise with Naruto right behind. The sky let out a loud crack and it suddenly started to pour down on poor Naruto and Kiba. You see it had been raining a lot lately and the river banks were deep enough as it was, but with it raining so hard most of the smaller rivers would soon flood.

_'This is not good.' _Naruto thought. Kiba yelled the dog's name once again and they followed the barking the best they could. They made their way to a river that was flooding the sides already. It had a bunch of branches and sticks keeping back most of the water. They heard a bark coming from the branches and seen a small dirty white dog stuck in between two branches.

"Akamaru!" Kiba took a step toward the small dam but heard a loud splash. Naruto had fallen in! Oh no, wait a second he jumped in and was swimming toward Akamaru. "What are you doing!? You'll drown!" Kiba yelled but Naruto either couldn't hear him over the loud roar of the river or was ignoring him. The blond swam slowly and carefully toward the puppy. It was hard work swimming against the current, not being able to see in front of you, rain pound down on you, _and _it was hard to swim in _clothes_. Now that he thought about it it would have been better to go to the other side of the dam and let the water carry him to the dog. Oh well. He finally reached the branches and pushed himself up onto the dam. Naruto carefully crawled over to the tired puppy and grabbed him around the waist. He pulled the dog out of between the branches. The branches suddenly shifted beneath him. The damn dam was going to break! (AN: I had to do it! )

If that happened then all of the water was going to push Naruto and Akamaru under, and they'd drown. The Jinchuuriki swam as fast as he could to toward Kiba pushing the tired dog in front of him to keep him from going under. The dam made a creaking noise and started bending forward. It was a good thing that the rain eased a bit so that they could see at least four feet in front of them. If it didn't then Naruto never would have seen Kiba who jumped in the water once he seen Naruto swimming with Akamaru toward the bank. Naruto made his way toward Kiba as fast as he could. The dam then decided to break and flood water came rushing toward the three.

Naruto made a last attempt chance to push Akamaru the rest of the way to Kiba. Kiba grabbed him around the waist and scooted him as far away from the river as he could without moving. Akamaru walked as far as he could toward the tree line, which was about three feet and flopped down. The water reached Kiba and Naruto and washed Naruto, who was farther away from the bank, under the water. Naruto was thinking that this was the end and just went with the water when something grabbed the scruff of his jacket. Kiba, back above the water, was trying to pull the blond back above the rushing water while trying to not go under himself. It wasn't that hard really. Naruto was a lot skinnier than his jacket made him look. Apparently it was working as he pulled Naruto to the shore and laid down next to the water logged boy. They stayed like that for a moment panting to catch their breath. Kiba sat up so Naruto followed suit. As they sat there the rain calmed down and then stopped altogether.

Kiba looked sheepishly at Naruto "Gomen, man. I didn't know that it was going to be dangerous to just find Akamaru."

Naruto looked back at him and smiled "It's okay. You didn't know so there are no hard feelings. Anyway I couldn't let Akamaru die, right?"

"Right." Kiba smiled and looked over to the sleeping puppy.

"Well it's getting late. You probably have to go home and get yourself and Akamaru dry." Naruto said.

"Yeah. You probably have to go home too, right?" Kiba said looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked down and quickly lied, "Yeah, sure. So maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Kiba walked over to Akamaru and picked him up. "I'll see you later, Naruto." The brunette then started to walk home.

Naruto walked to his apartment and laid on his bed after a nice warm shower. '_I think I like the rain._' he thought and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto went to the Academy and saw Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey! Kiba?" he said surprised.

"Naruto?"

They stared at each other then started laughing. After they calmed down Kiba looked confused.

"I never knew that we went to the same school."

Naruto looked down until his hair was covering his eyes. "Well that's not that surprising." he said softly.

Kiba didn't catch the obvious and continued cheerfully. "Well why don't you sit next to me?"

Naruto looked up at the brunette confused. Was he really willing to sit with the so called '_demon_'? "Um, okay, I guess so."

They talked until Iruka came into the room and quieted the class. After that Naruto and Kiba sat together and became great friends, they even started to prank people together.

_XxX end flashback XxX_

And today they were officially Genin. Naruto walked in the room soaked and walked toward his seat, shaking water out of his hair like a dog.

"You know you're only supposed to show up if you graduate," a brunette boy said grinning with a dog sleeping on his head.

"Oh yeah, I know but you see this dog-boy?" Naruto growled out playfully, pointing to his headband. He slipped it up to his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes.

"Congrats. So how did you do it?"

"Well you see, Mizuki-sensei came up to me and asked if I wanted to pass. Of course I said yes because if I didn't who would look after you?" Naruto paused to laugh a little while Kiba made a face, "Anyway long story short, Mizuki-sensei was a traitor, I kicked his ass, and Iruka-sensei made me a ninja."

"Awesome!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru, now awake, yipped in agreement.

Just then two girls got stuck together in the doorway both screaming, "I WIN!!"

"Kami, what was that?!" Kiba yelled covering his ears, Naruto doing the same beside him.

"I don't know but-!"Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he had spotted Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan!" he yelled waving at her, completely ignoring the fact the she was one of the people that almost made his ears bleed.

"Naruto-baka can't you see I'm busy?!" screamed the pinkette cutting through her fight with a pale blond haired girl over who would sit next to 'Sasuke-kun'.

Said boy was calmly sitting there ignoring the girls. Actually he was ignoring everyone. Probably brooding... again. Weirdo.

Iruka strolled in and calmed the class down. He had a few cuts and bruises but otherwise looked fine. "Okay class, today you are real ninja and are going out into the world where you could easily get killed if you do not stay alert and aware of your surroundings. With that being said Team 1 is..."

Naruto dazed out not listening to Iruka's advice in the slightest because even if he wasn't alert he would still lash out or guard himself. The privileges of being an orphan he guessed.

"...Team 7 Haruno Sakura," Naruto snapped out of his daze when he heard his 'precious' Sakura's name. "...Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru under Hatake Kakashi." Sakura cheered and rubbed it in Ino face that she got the same team as Sasuke, Shikamaru went back to sleep, and Sasuke was... Sasuke. "Team 8 Uzumaki Naruto, " Naruto crossed his fingers, "Inuzuka Kiba, and... "

_'Thank Kami. If i didn't get Kiba I don't know what would've happened.'_

"Damn, I didn't get Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"I hope we get Hinata." Kiba whispered back. "Or any other girl just not...

"Yamanaka Ino under Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka finished.

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled standing up, "Here I don't get Sasuke-kun but instead get the dobe _and_ dog-boy!"

"Hey it's not like we wanted you either, Ino!" Naruto yelled back since they were sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Yeah, I second that!" Kiba yelled standing too, pulling Naruto with him. Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Why did I get the two loudest idiots?!" the Yamanaka yelled to the heavens.

"You're one to talk!" Kiba... uh, yelled back even though she wasn't asking him.

"Woof!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!" Iruka yelled losing it. "You're together and that's final!" He composed himself and read off the last team. "Team 10 Akamichi Choji, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata under Sarutobi Asuma. Now all of you sit here and wait until your senseis arrives."

Asuma arrived first and took Team 10, and after awhile it was just Teams 7 and 8 left. Both of the girls sitting next to Sasuke trying to start a conversation and Shikamaru sitting with Naruto and Kiba with his head on the table.

"Man, I feel bad for you." Kiba said patting Shikamaru on the back after staring at Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino for awhile. " You got a banshee and the stuck-up prick."

"Yeah well... you got Ino." Shikamaru said weakly knowing how bossy the flower obsessed girl could be, having to hang out with her when their dads wanted to go to the bar.

"But that, my friend, is only one thing." Naruto pointed out.

"Uh, troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, letting his head hit the table.

The sound of the door opening was heard and all of the ninja and a dog looked up. A women with wavy brunette hair with red eyes and lips stood there. She wore a dress that looked like bandages with a red long sleeve on one side.

"Team 8?" seeing the nods of three children she continued, "Follow me."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter one. Does anyone know what sort of things Kurenai likes other that Asuma and flowers?

So what's going to happen...? I don't know, why ya lookin at me?! Jeez. Next time introductions!

Anyway, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Alright, to make sure eveyone knows... I SUCK AT HUMOUR!! Thank you. And I like doing the (...)'s. Also just so you know Naruto is not a complete idiot in this story. Yes, we will be dull but not as dull. Mostly when it comes to PLANTS AND HERBS!! Not flowers okay. His attitude is maybe a bit different. Maybe! I haven't decided yet. The story pretty much writes itself. Anyways...

So far Ino, Kiba, and Naruto have found out that their sensei is a beautiful woman. She asked them to follow her to wherever and.... yeah. Okay? Okay! Enjoy!

"talking out loud"

_'thoughts'_

**"bijuu or inner sakura" **

_**'bijuu thoughts'**_

(AN: author notes during story)

_XxXflashbackXxX_

_--- Day, Time/ PoV change/ Location Change ---_

_**Kitsune, Inu, and Ino Under the Nightfall**_

_**Chapter **_**2**

--- June 19 ---

The new Team 8 followed their sensei to a clearing in Training Ground 37. They looked around and noticed that there were a lot of trees. No _really_... Anyway there was a small pond with a few cattails, the ground sloped down into a field that would probably be filled with flowers, to the other side of the clearing the forest area got really thick where one could only see in a few feet without it getting to dark.

"So," Kurenai said catching the attention of the Genin, "Now that you looked around we are going to introduce ourselves. I'll go first." In an instant Kurenai was sitting on the ground knees tucked under her body. She gestured for the others to sit. They sat in a semi-circle with Ino, Akamaru, Kiba, then Naruto. After everyone was settled she once again started talking.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I just recently got Jonin. My likes are spending time with Anko-san, my job, flowers, and learning new Genjustu. My dislikes are people who judge other people without getting to know them first and perverts. My hobbies are tending to flowers and trees and my dream is to the best I can at Genjustu and my new goal is to make sure you become the best ninja you can. Okay, now since you're the girl how about you go?" Kurenai said refering to Ino.

Ino nodded and started, "I'm Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers, my friends, and most of all Sasuke-kun. I dislike Forehead, Naruto, and to a small amount Dog-Boy here." After she said this Naruto glared at her a little. To bad she didn't notice."My hobbies are working in my parents flower shop, stal- I mean _watching _Sasuke-kun, and tending to flowers and my dreams are to get Sasuke to like me and become the best kunoichi I can." Ino relaxed and slouched a bit.

_'Not to bad... a bit of a fan-girl but I can get that out of her. Not completely obsessed like that pink-haired one I seen in the classroom and she has her clan jutsu.'_ Kurenai thought nodding her appoval to Ino. Ino smiled and pet Akamaru on the head since she refused to sit next to Naruto, even if it wasn't out loud.

"Alright then, not bad, your turn Naruto," this time looking at the Jinchuuriki. Naruto grinned brightly at her using his name and started.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Sakura-chan, Kiba, and herbs. My dislikes are the three minutes for ramen to cook, ignorant people, people who blame other people for something they can't control, and Sasuke-teme. My hobbies are looking after plants and herbs," Ino looked horrified at the thought that Naruto liked something even close to what she liked, "spending time with Kiba and Akamaru, and training. My goal is to surpass all the other Hokage and become the strongest yet!" At the last sentence he jumped up and gave the victory sign, grinning widely.

Ino snorted in a very unlady-like way at Naruto's goal.

_'A bit more relaxed than most people say he is. Maybe... Also he likes herbs?' _"Good job, Kiba your turn." She turned to him to give him her attention.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, my likes are hanging out with Akamaru, Naruto, and Hana-nee-chan sometimes, when Naruto tries to teach me about herbs it is kind of boring but still fun, and I also like learning my clan style. My dislikes are animal abuse, cats, and that messenger ninja that keeps coming around," Kiba growled out the last part. "My hobbies are taking the clan dogs for really long, relaxing walks, hanging out with friends, and training. My dream is to become the best tracker in the Inuzuka clan." Kiba stated the last one proudly.

"When you take walks are you actually quiet?" Ino asked snidely. Kiba just glared at her. Kurenai sighed seeing trouble between the girl and two boys.

_'Good potenial in this group. I like them. And they all like something remotely similar that I like, too.' _Kurenai stood signaling for the other to do so. She looked them over once again before speaking. "Now that that is over I need to tell you something. Before you can all become official ninja you must pass a test." She looked at the worried expressions and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I have confidence in you. Anyway, show up here at 7:00 in the morning and I'll tell you what your test is." She started to turn to leave but looked back at them one last time. "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast cause you'll most likely throw-up." She smiled when they looked at her with wide eyes and waved her hand in dismissal then poofed away. _'I'll have to thank Kakashi for that one.'_

"D-Do you think she's kidding?" Ino asked timidly.

"Of course she is." Naruto said more to reassure himself.

"So, anyway, are you coming or not, Kit?" Kiba asked Naruto, teasingly at the last word.

"I told you not to call me that! It's degrading! Let's go!" Naruto said then started walking away. Kiba followed after, snickering. Ino sighed at the boys antics and walked the opposite way, toward the village, to go home. Kurenai sat in a near-by tree watching. _'They need a good lesson in teamwork.' _She jumped down from the tree and proceeded to walk home.

--- June 20, 6:26A.M. ---

A slightly groggy blond boy woke and looked at the clock. '_Shit!'_he cursed in his mind and jumped up planning what he had to do. So Naruto took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, packed his gear, almost ate breakfast before he remembered Kurenai's words, and ran out the door with ten minutes to spare.

The fox look-alike ran until he found Training Ground 37 which was about at 6:54. Ino and Kiba were already there with Akamaru catching in some last minute sleep.

"Hey guys, " Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry I'm late." He slumped over next to Kiba, who was leaning on a tree while sitting. Naruto used the trunk of the tree to slide down next to him.

"So, what have you been doing without me?" Naruto asked Kiba who was shaking the sleep from his mind.

"Nothing, just listening to her babble about Sasuke." Kiba mumbled. Naruto shook his head in a disappointed way. Ino, who was listening in on their conversation, ran over and started berating them.

"You guys just don't realise how great Sasuke-kun is! He could beat both of you up in an instant without getting a single scratch on him. You two are just jealous!" She turned away from them in a snobbish way like it was her accomplishment. Ino walked back to her spot and plopped down, huffing, arms crossed.

Kurenai poofed in exactly 1.8745 seconds later. She stared at Ino for a second then turned toward the boys who were snickering at some joke Kurenai had missed. Boys...so hard to understand sometimes. Her team stood and gathered around her in a semi-circle.

"Okay guys, you are going to have a survival test. You must be prepared, there is a 66 percent chance of you failing. Good luck." She made some hand signs and whatched as her could-be students and the puppy fell asleep. The woman sat the Genin propped against trees with Akamaru next to Kiba. They looked so peaceful.

Kurenai sighed and sat down in a nearby tree watching. _'Maybe I should have brought something to do...'_

---

Naruto woke up and shot up wondering what happened. _'Kurenai-sensei said this was a test. I wonder where Kiba went.'_

He looked around of what he could see as the place was very dim. He took a few steps forward and felt the wall. It was made of leaves and he saw that there was only one way out.

_'A maze! Our test is a maze! Kami, this is going to be easy!'_

He strode forward looking for Kiba and Akamaru and maybe even Ino.

After ten minutes a walking around Naruto was at a dead end. This... was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, now this is a bit short but my computer wasn't working then I wasn't allowed on the Internet and I wanted to post what I had, so please don't be mad at how long it took me to update. Also if you have an suggestions feel free to tell me or criticism is allowed. I want to make my story as correct as possible. Thank you.

Special thanks to Nebula1701 for telling me what Kurenai likes.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_** Yes I finally posted a new chapter. I don't like it very much, I think it's to rushed but well...you know. At least there is a chapter. I never really planned out what to do in the maze, just after the maze... Enjoy!

* * *

"talking out loud"

'_thoughts_'

**"bijuu or inner sakura"**

**_'bijuu thoughts'_**

(AN: author notes during story)

XxXflashbackXxX

--- Day, Time/ PoV change/ Location Change ---

**_Kitsune, Inu, and Ino Under the Nightfall_**

**_Chapter 3_**

--- June 20 ---

Kiba woke up suddenly. Jerking awake and sitting up quickly he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He relaxed slightly when he could see better, but tensed again when he couldn't find Akamaru. The brunette sniffed the air and picked up his scent quickly a few feet away.

"Akamaru?" Kiba whispered, as if afraid to make more noise then he had to. He heard a bark in reply and could feel his puppy moving closer to him. Kiba looked into the darkness and found a dim white blob moving toward him. Kiba stood and walked in a random direction carefully, arms outstretched in front of himself. His left hand brushed something and he moved to feel it. _'Hmm, leaves? Now that I think about it,_' he thought as he sniffed the air again, '_the air is stuffy and only flowing in one direction. So I'm in a maze, huh? Now, two things left to do, find Naruto and maybe Ino, if I stumble upon her, and get out of this maze._'

"Come on Akamaru. We have to find that idiot. He'll probably get himself killed by the hedges if we don't." Akamaru barked and ran off Kiba right beside him.

---

Ino grumbled as her hair got stuck in leaves once again. This was the third time of this happening. Picking twigs out of her hair as she walked she noticed that she had to turn left. Doing so she noticed how quiet it was. How alone it was... Shaking herself of these thoughts she turned again, this time right. Walking was starting to get boring so Ino decided to look around. She looked to left, leaves, hmm. She looked to the right, leaves, hmm? She looked down, ground, interesting. She looked up, faintly lit sky, though it did look to be getting brighter. Well that was boring... Now what? As she looked toward the left again she suddenly bumped into a hard object and fell down to her bottom with an 'oomph.'

Ino jumped as she saw that the object wasn't an object at all. Well maybe it, no he, was. Wasn't everything but thoughts an object? Maybe... But anyway, she noticed blond hair so alike but different from hers, only one person had hair like that. Her gaze snapped up when he was standing with blue eyes looking down at her. This had to be the worst day ever.

She was just trying to get out of this freaking maze! But not with this idiot. The one person she didn't want to run into, hell even _Kiba_ would have been better.

---

'_Great._' Naruto moaned in his mind looking down at the girl before him, after he had gotten up. She still sat there on the ground from when they collided. He might not like her but he was not cruel enough to leave her there. Naruto rubbed his head where he had hit it on the ground. He then moved to help her up, holding his hand out toward her. She completely ignored him in favor of standing clumsily on her own. He couldn't help but feel a prick of annoyance that his kindness was waved off so easily. He reassured his self that it was okay, that she was probably just dizzy and didn't want to drag him down should she fall again but he knew better than that.

Once she regained balance an angry expression consorted Ino face. "Naruto!" She raised herself to her full height, which was about an inch taller than Naruto himself. (AN: That should be right if I did the measurements right. Ino is 149.3cm which, I think, equals about 4ft 11in. Naruto is 145.3cm which should equal about 4ft 10in. And just if you want it Kiba is 151.2cm tall. He should be 5ft 1.2cm. Kurenai is 169.1cm but I don't really want to figure that one out so you get what you get.) "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Ino said angrily, hands on her hips.

"You bumped into me!" Naruto yelled becoming angry as well.

"No, you know you bumped into me! I was looking around when 'wham!' I got knocked to the ground by you!" The blond female said stepping closer. "It's probably all that ramen you eat. Underneath that jacket, it's all _flab_!"

Now Naruto was seriously offended at that. He worked hard to stay in shape, even though all of the fat burned off quickly. What could he say, he had a high metabolism. "Nu-uh Ino! I work out all the time. I'm not fat."

"Oh yeah, then how come when we bumped into each other it felt like a mound of gelatin? Hmm?" Ino asked, waiting with a triumphant smirk, even though she knew she was lying.

"It did not and you know it!" Naruto whined with a small pout. He was starting to believe it even though he knew for sure that it wasn't true. It was his body after all.

"Whatever you say." Ino said and wondered off the way she was going in the first place when she knocked Naruto over.

"Ino! I'm not fat!" he whined again. Ino just sauntered onward smirking that irritating smirk.

Just when Naruto was about to say something else something shot out of the bushes and wrapped around Ino. "H-Hey, let me go! What's going on?! Hey, ow, that hurts!" Naruto could see, although faintly, that a root had wrapped its self firmly around Ino. Forgetting their past argument, he brought out a kunai and threw it at the root. Though the kunai was off aim at first it made contact and, the root not being very thick, cut freeing its prisoner. Ino stopped trying to tug off the invading plant and jumped back beside Naruto.

"I didn't need your help." Ino mumbled under breath.

"Yeah, well next time that happens I'll remember that" Naruto retorted.

A big bundle of the roots shot out from under the hedges suddenly, leaves flying through the air. Naruto made the hand signs needed for his newest justu. "Kage Bushin Jutsu!" In seperate puffs of smoke twenty clones appeared. Ino looked on in amazement when one of the clones brushed her and she could actually feel it.

The Naruto's each brought out a kunai positioning it in front of themselves, ready to attack if needed. The brown roots spread apart waving in the air, smaller roots toward the outside getting thicker toward the middle. In the very center there was a thick root that looked five inches in diameter. Attacking the roots head on was futile, made clear when five of the Naruto's tried to do so but were dispelled when the roots shot themselves through their stomachs. The clones struggled in pain trying to dislodge the roots but finally the pain was to much and they disappeared with a 'poof.'

Trying to think of a new strategy, Naruto made fifteen more clones, sending five of those to try attacking again. Once again five 'poofs' were heard as the clones popped out of exsitance.

'_Well this is not working._' Naruto stated lamely in his mind.

Ino looked around for an opening, not finding any she turned to Naruto. "This isn't working, we need to get away."

"No! I'm not going anywhere until that thing is dead." Naruto shouted determinedly.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm leaving." Ino ran toward the way they were going. Another vine wrapped itself around her pulling her back. "Damn it!" she yelled in frustration, thrashing around to get out of her bind.

"Sorry Ino, you said you wouldn't be needing help, remember?" Naruto said smartly.

"Shut it Uzumaki! I can get out of this myself!" She preceded to take out a kunai and saw her way through the root. "Haha, yes!" Ino jumped up and down in victory while Naruto fought the best he could against the bush.

---

Kiba could not believe what was in front of him. Ino doing a victory dance, a couple of Narutos, which Kiba knew were clones, getting dispelled, and Naruto getting attacked by a, wouldn't you know it, a hedge. '_How ironic._' he thought, sweat dropping. He might of though he was dreaming. Jumping in next to his friend he asked what was on his mind.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"I'm not really sure. Ino and I were fighting and then suddenly..." Naruto trailed off looking in Ino's general direction. The direction of the big, huge, monstrous root. Ino was still gloating over her accomplishment, though Kiba didn't know that. To him Ino just looked crazy jumping around for no reason. And that stupid root was gathering itself for another attack. Gathering together, wrapping around itself and making a point, getting ready to lunge.

"Akamaru!" The white dog barked and jumped on Kiba's back. "Gijyuu Ninpou: Jyuujin Bushin!" And in a poof of smoke Akamaru looked like Kiba and they both looked more feral. "Gatsuuga!" Two spinning whirlwinds attacked the plant head-on, cutting off lots of the smaller tentacles, and a few medium ones. "Crap." Kiba muttered. He still hadn't perfected the technique and put a lot of strain on his chakra.

Ino had finally stopped cheering and looked around wildly, like she forgot where she was. "What the...? I never knew you could do that." Her eyes were wide and Kiba could see that she surprised herself by saying that out loud.

"Yeah," he said smirking, "you don't know that much about me."

Ino looked at the roots, dirt blocking her view. Debris and pieces of the plant scattered the small space. The root had drawn back in pain, trying to recover, the blow had caused a lot of damage. Looking up Kiba finally notice something. "Hey, I can see."

Kiba's clone barked. "No really." He said sarcastically but the others couldn't understand.

"Shut up Akamaru!" Kiba whirled around to face him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Kiba! We are trying to defeat a weirdo plant right now. I have never even heard about this kind before. I could be more dangerous than it already is." Naruto said urgently, breaking up the oncoming argument.

"Fine." Kiba grumbled. He crossed his arms and pouted but soon stopped after a glare from Ino. He glared back, Akamaru poofed back into himself.

---

Glaring didn't help to diffuse her anger. Why did they have to act so moronic? This was dangerous, couldn't they mature at least for a little while?

'_Remember who you are talking about, Ino._' Looking back at the root Ino thought about what she knew. '_I think I heard about this type of root before._'

"Hey guys," seeing that she had their attention for the time being Ino continued, "We don't have much time before that thing recovers but I think I remember reading about it before." Naruto's face brightened with relief. He couldn't remember what it was as he dove more into the study of herbs than he did anything else. Healing mostly, but he did have a few at home that could add some more flavor to food, not like he used those much. He could also remember some of the more dangerous plants, like the Hogo Shokubutsu, or the Protection Plant. A small plant native to Kumo with small dark leaves. Dangerous because it would sap the energy out of you to protect you from what it thinks is a treat is actually your body. It vwas kind of sweet in weird, delusional way. Though that is not important right now.

"I know we have had our differences but right now we need to put that aside." Ino grudgingly admitted. "I say we have a truce... temporarily of course." Kiba hesitated but agreed as did Akamaru in the form of a bark. But Naruto hadn't answered yet.

"Temporarily?" He asked warily. Ino nodded in agreement and then Naruto smiled. "Okay."

"Now that we all agree to work together, that thing is called a Ashi Ne, or Tentacle Root. The only way to kill it is to have fire, and seeing as nobody here knows Katon Jutsu we can't do that." Nobody was objecting to not having Katon Techniques so Ino pressed on. "We either die, which I don't want to happen to me, or we make a break for it. I pretty sure everyone knows which one we are going to do."

"Die?" Naruto questioned teasingly, Kiba snickering lightly in the background.

"Naruto." Ino growled out warningly.

Naruto put his hands up in defence. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Good. Now Akamaru should go first, since he's the smallest. Kiba you act as distraction while me and Naruto sneak by."

Akamaru barked what Ino thought sounded like an affirmative, Naruto nodded, but there always has to be a problem, doesn't there?

"Why do I have to be the distraction?" Kiba growled but it pitifully sounded like a whine.

"Because Kiba," Ino barked out, "you're the only one who can hurt the stupid thing. So stop whining and just do as you're told."

The brunette of the group was quiet seeing logic in her choice. "Now, let's go." Akamaru stalked off in the quickly brightening light, staying to the shadows. Kiba jumped out in front of the hole where the root was lurking. Waiting to come out and jump the poor person to mess with it. Naruto and Ino followed after the puppy quickly making it out of range of the Ashi Ne. Kiba was quick to follow.

'_The root must have smelt him._' Back to her old jibes, Ino laughed at the dog-boy secretly.

---

After much more stumbling around in the now well lit labyrinth, the apprising Genin and a dog made it out. Tumbling tiredly into the sun they watched as the area around them dissolved back into Training Ground 37. Kurenai was standing over them proudly.

"You pass." Her voice was warm and she couldn't keep the pride off her face. Her red lips were in a small smile, eyes practically glowing. "I am so proud of you. You are now Team 8."

The Genin sighed in relief and passed out, Akamaru curled up in Kiba's hood.

* * *

And there we go they passed, of course. Now peole I need your help, should I save the Wave Arc for later, do it next or not do it at all?

I love Haku and Zabuza and I'm not sure if I can make up a whole new thing. I could switch around something from the fillers, but you can tell me which one. Oh, and if you do give me an idea from the fillers(blah!) then could you please give me the names. I can't always remember who they are.

Thanks a bunch and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I would love to provide you with some entertainment before the story. This is a skit my sister had to do for Spanish class, in English of course... Her friend Tyler wrote. And Mickie is a girl.

Tyler: Help me, help me, doctor. My friend, she is mute!

Kaitlyn: How?

Mickie: Uh- I'm not mute.

Tyler: Shut up! Yes you are, you need help.

Kaitlyn: Are you sure, sir?

Tyler: Yes, I am positive! I can't hear a word she says!

Mickie: You need help...

Kaitlyn: Maybe you're deaf.

Tyler: ...What?

Mickie: Yeah, maybe you can't hear.

Tyler: No, I hear perfectly fine, you are the one with the problem.

Kaitlyn: I could prescribe something... They have pills for psychopaths.

Tyler: Yes, that is exactly what my mute friend needs. Unfortunately it won't bring her voice back.

Mickie: But I can talk.

Tyler: BAH- to the both of you!

Yeah, I found this oddly hilarious. So on with the story!

_**Kitsune, Inu, Ino Under the Nighfall**_

_**Chapter 4**_

---June 27---

A week later and Team 8 was outside in the early morning light. Cleaning windows.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Kiba asked Kurenai, who was watching them work.

"Because Kiba, it builds teamwork and things around the village get done faster." Kurenai replied. Kiba grumbled. Inside she was thinking, '_I don't want to do it, that's why.' _Crackling evilly to herself she missed Ino asking her something. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Ino, what was that?"

Ino looked slightly annoyed but asked again anyway. "I said, when are we going to start training?"

"I was going to start today, but if you don't finish this D-rank mission I'm just not so sure." Kurenai teased lightly. Apparently, Naruto took it seriously.

"But Kurenai-sensei, we already did six yesterday, five the day before, and three before that. I admit that we didn't do so well on the one where we had to clean out that old lady's house but she was crazy." Naruto ranted on, a silly look on his face, waving around his hands once in a while. Kiba was staring at his friend stupidly and Ino was getting angrier by the second. She was tired and hated doing these stupid missions. Kurenai knew that if he didn't shut up soon she was going to have a pile of steaming Naruto all over the ground to clean up.

"I swear she was out to get me, did you see those looks she kept giving me. I mean what have I ever done to her. I prank people all the time, does she really have to hold a grudge against something I do to everyone. We shouldn't have to keep doing these lousy missions if-"

"Naruto, I'm kidding," she said sweat-dropping. '_Some people really can't take a joke.' _She smiled when he looked at her sheepishly. "I would still train you guys even if you didn't finish this mission."

"Alright!" Kiba cheered, smearing the window. Akamaru barked and Kiba looked down to the puppy angrily. "I know I missed a spot, Akamaru."

The Genjustu Mistress shook her head and switched her gaze over to Ino. The blond was just finishing up on her window. There were five all together, Ino did two, Kiba did one and was working on his second, and Naruto just couldn't seem to get his right. Otherwise, everything was going well. "So," she started drawing it out,"while you work I might as well tell you what I'm teaching you. No point of wasting time by doing it when we get there."

Ino threw her sponge in the bucket with perfect accuracy, water sloshing around in it. She walked over to her sensei and with a sigh she sat by Kurenai's legs taking a rest from the windows.

"Naruto, do your window again." Naruto had to redo his window because if the light hit it you could see all the smears. The boy sighed and picked up his sponge he just sat down. Kurenai couldn't blame him. It was the fourth time he had to.

"Kiba, you're done. Stop now, before you have to redo your window, too." Kiba looked over to Kurenai, stopping just before the cleaning utensil touched the window. Akamaru barked again and Kiba crossed his arms with a huff.

The brunette stomped over and plopped down on the other side of Kurenai's feet. Ino glaced at him though hazy eyes. She went back to her dozing after she saw he wasn't going to make noise, just sit there with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to teach you chakra control. We'll start by walking up trees." The three children could have gotten whiplash with how fast they looked at her.

"What?!"

Kurenai smiled to herself. "Yeah, walking up trees, simple really. Here, I'll demonstrate." She walked to the closest tree and placed one foot after another until she reached a branch. Sitting down on it Kurenai looked at her students faces. They looked on in amazement.

"That is so cool!" Naruto yelled, now was finished with his window. "How did you do that?!" he asked eagerly.

Chuckling the woman explained, "You expel chakra from the soles of your feet. You have to keep a constant flow of the exact amount. To much and the tree will crack and propell you from itself, to little and you fall."

"I want to try!"

Kurenai shook her head quickly. "N-No, Naruto not here. We don't want to get in trouble with the owners if you blow up their trees."

"Oh, okay." Naruto said.

"All right," she said cheerfully. "We just need to go report that we finished this mission to Hokage-sama, then we can start training."

---

"Good job Team 8. You've finished the most D-ranks out of the rest of the rookies." The Hokage said proudly. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, smiling a little.

"Too bad Iruka-sensei's not here," Naruto said with a sigh, "He could've bought me ramen."

"Ha, take that forehead!" Ino said not that loudly. Unfortunately, Sakura and her team walked into the mission room.

A boy in a gray-green jacket with a circle on each arm, a hitae-ate wrapped around his left bicep. A lazy look was on his face as he sauntered into the room. A strange man with silver hair that stuck straight up in the air, tilted to one side a bit. He was reading an orange book with a red circle with a slash through it, giggling now and then. According to Shikamaru, who she had to hang out with along with Choji, his name was Kakashi. Also a pervert. Ino stomped on the book in her mind, burning the pages after she ripped them out right before the man's tear swelled eyes.

And then there was Sasuke, who looked dazzling, just standing there looking cool. His face impassive as he took in all of his surroundings with sharp eyesight. At least in Ino's mind. '_Cue the wind to blow his hair around his pale face gently._'

"Take what, pig?" Sakura said angrily, hands on her hips, ruining her mental fantasy. Ino shook her head a bit, and Sakura took notice. "You better not be day-dreaming of Sasuke-kun."

"So what if I am. He doesn't belong to you." She turned on her heel to face her rival. Then, she spotted Sasuke standing off to the side while their teacher reported about their mission. All alone. No forehead to bother them... "Sasuke-kun! I've missed you." She ran over to him and took it upon herself to try and hug him, arms firmly around his neck. Sasuke held her back, pushing one hand in between their bodies to make sure that Ino didn't latch onto him like a leech.

"Get away," he muttered, glaring at her with deep onyx eyes. Successfully he pushed her off of him, and stalked off to stand next to Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall, trying to sleep.

"Awh, Sasuke-kun, why do you have to be so mean?!" Ino whined from the floor.

Naruto turned around while Kurenai finished reporting. "Hi Sakura-chan!" He waved at her brightly, smiling as brightly as the sun itself.

Said girl winced and muttered, "I forgot you were on here." If Naruto heard her, he ignored the obvious dislike.

"Oh Ino, the teme is always mean if you haven't noticed." He shared a look with Kiba, like they were mentally comunicating. A look of 'Duh.'

"No Naruto, Sasuke-kun is not mean. And don't call him that!" Ino yelled in his face. Naruto backed off a little and out of the corner of her eye she could see Shikamaru backing away fearfully. Ignoring the lazy boy, she turned her eyes back to the blond in front of her.

"Yeah Naruto! Sasuke-kun is not a teme you are!" Sakura pipped and bashed him in the head with her fist. The teachers did nothing to stop them. Not even the Hokage stopped them, he just sat there calmly lighting his pipe. It was like they wanted to see what would happen. ...Or they liked watching kids beat each other up. Either worked. The blond whined and put his hands over his head, soothing the bump.

"Naruto!" Kiba glanced slightly at his friend. When he looked back up he glowered at the rosette. "Sakura, Naruto may like you but I sure as hell don't! I never have. I would attack you right now if he wouldn't hate me for it," he growled out. Akamaru took Kiba's side, barking consistently at her. Most likely cussing her out in dog.

'_Yeah. Go Akamaru._' Ino silently cheered in her mind.

Sakura confidently smirked and seemed to say 'as if you could beat me.' Which he totally could.

Naruto used the side of Kiba's jacket to pull himself up. The dog-like boy looked at him in concern. "Kiba, stop it. She didn't do anything wrong." Naruto whispered to him, the warning in his voice clear.

He gazed at Naruto in shock. "But she hit you for-"

"No, it's alright," the blond cut him off.

"But-" Kiba tried again. A shake of the head from Naruto stopped him but he still glared angrily at her.

Off to the opposite side of the room, Kurenai was standing there a thoughtful expression chiseled on her face. Next to the Hokage's desk, Kakashi was supporting an expressionless face.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said suddenly whipping his head around to glare at the boy. He smirked a little when he easily got a reaction from him.

"Teme. Don't call me that!" Naruto was back to his old antics. His mood sure changed fast... And they say girls have mood swings. Humph.

"Jeez, do you guys have to be so loud?" Shikamaru whined in a way, rubbing his ears. "I'm trying to sleep. You guys were always so loud..."

"Well," Kakashi said cheerfully, a smile noticeable in his eye. "I wouldn't mind to see things play out, but we really have to go clean up after a baby food problem." See, knew he liked watching kids beat each other up. He held up a red scroll, their mission, and waved. "Ja!" And the silver haired man jumped out the window, his team trudging out the door.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! I'll see you later!" Ino waved entusiasticlly at him.

Sakura growled under breath, "He's mine, back off Ino-pig." Shikamaru walked slowly and lazily out the door.

"Well," Sarutobi said clapping his hands. "Would you like another mission or are you going to do something else?"

"We're gonna train, Jiji! I can't wait." Naruto bounced around happily. A flash of blue cut him off.

But with a 'oomph' the flash was revealed to be a little boy, looking to be around eight. He had brown hair that was spiked upward a little. His brown eyes glinted determinedly, even if he was sprawled on the floor with a long blue scarf spread around him, a bit around his feet. His shirt was pale yellow, with a leaf insignia in the middle. Sarutobi sweat-dropped trying to look as if he didn't know the boy, puffing on his pipe slowly, even though everyone already knew he did.

With a growl the kid sat up and looked to find his 'attacker.' The small brunette jumped up and pointed at Naruto, who was the closest to him. "You! Why did you trip me?!"

"Me? I didn't do anything! Your scarf tripped you, you brat!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Konohamaru-kun, don't get worked up over something so trivial." The Professor said with a disapproving frown. The boy, now identified as Konohamaru, turned toward him and pointed his finger at him instead.

"Ah, that's right!" he said remembering why he was here in the first place. "I challenge you to your seat as Hokage."

Kurenai shook her head, but didn't say anything, hearing about how the Hokage's grandson could be. Ino, Naruto, and Kiba gaped at him, challenging the Hokage! Hah, yeah right, a brat like him?

'_Even Naruto has a better chance.'_Ino thought, glancing at said boy out of the corner of her eye. He was still fuming that he had been blamed for something he obviously didn't do.

"To bad kid, I'm going to be Hokage so don't even think about it." Naruto said pointing at himself. "You're gonna have to beat me first. But, uh, who are you again?"

Konohamaru had a look of pure shock on his face. "I'm the Hokage's grandson! How can you not know me? You know, Honorable Grandson?"

The look of confusion told Konohamaru everything he need to know. "Nope."

"Ah, Honorable Grandson, there you are." A man with sunglasses clothed in a all blue outfit, complete with a hitae-ate covering his hair like a bandanna, which was also blue. Underneath the headband was a bit of brown hair sticking through. "You were late for training again. I will let it slide once more but next time a severe punishment will be in order." He pushed up his glasses. They glinted and as he made to continue before a clearing of the throat was heard.

"Ebisu-san, this will take but a moment more. Please wait while we talk." Hiruzen said, setting down his pipe on a little dish, fingers laced beneath his chin.

"O-Of course, Hokage-sama." Ebisu stepped to the side, muttering to himself. An awkward silence ensued. There was a bit of rustling of clothes and the sound of Ebisu pushing his glasses up again.

'_If he is going to keep doing that, maybe he should get a different size!_' Ino thought irritably.

Birds chirped and the sound of voices from outside could be heard, but it felt as if they were the only people in the world.

"So..." Naruto started out, drawing it out. "I guess we'll be going." He turned to leave but a hand caught the back of his jacket.

"No! You have to fight me! I will become Hokage!" Apparently the kid wasn't going to back down. Ebisu eyed Naruto distastefully.

"Honorable Grandson, there is no way this... child has a way of becoming Hokage. You must remember that I will get you there. I am the shortcut to becoming Hokage." Ebisu laughed. Kiba growled lowly under his breath, Akamaru decided to take another nap before training and was snoozing on Kiba's head, Kurenai glared at the man's back, and the Hokage picked his small pipe back up, breathing it in deeply. Konohamaru looked at his mentor, deciding that if there was no other way...

But Ino herself had to agree. There was no way that Naruto, dead-last, slow, moronic, Naruto could become the Hokage. No way in hell.

"There... is no shortcut. There never are." The blond had his head bowed slightly, shadows covering his face. "You have to work your way up, not have power handed to you. Don't believe him. It's not true, nothing in life has a shortcut, especially not becoming the Hokage!" He looked back up, a truly determined look on his scarred face. His whiskers seemed darker, but it was probably just the light. "The only way is to work hard and work your way up. So don't listen to him when he says that he's a shortcut!"

Ino stared in shock at the completely different boy that was panting in front of her. Ebisu shared it with her, his glasses slipping down his nose, his jaw slack. Konohamaru watched in awe of the boy, who was so stupid before, for lack of better word, now seemed so fierce. Everyone else looked at Naruto in pride, including Akamaru, who woke up from the shouting. He was yipping happily around Naruto's feet after he slipped down from Kiba's jacket, via sliding down the back.

Naruto's eyes slipped down to the dog, eyes softening. He laughed slightly and reached down to scratch the dogs ears.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru agreed with the boy, his fist pumping in the air. Sarutobi smiled in relief that his grandson was not going to go down the darker path. The illusion mistress giggled to herself that she was lucky to have gotten such a passionate person on her team. Considering that every person on her team was passionate was such bonus that she felt giddy with excitement, the fact just registering in her mind.

Ebisu had different thoughts. "No, you can not go by what he says. He-"

"Ebisu-san, you can go on teaching Konohamaru-kun but you can't teach him that you are the only way to get to becoming Hokage," the Sandaime Hokage said cutting off what he thought Ebisu was going to reference to. Kyuubi.

"But-!"

"No. Naruto has a very valid point."

Off to the other side of the room the children had gathered.

"Leader, can you teach me?" The young Sarutobi asked looking up at Naruto with big eyes, hands clasped in front of him.

Naruto started, sure he hadn't heard the boy right. "Wha- What did you call me?" he said, looking at Konohamaru with shocked blue eyes.

"I called you leader, since that's what you are now." Konohamaru said definitely. Ino and Kiba also looked at him in shock. Akamaru layed by the blond boy's heels.

"I like it. I'm not sure though..." Naruto mused, teasingly.

"Please! I will do anything you want me to!" On his knees, Konohamaru begged.

Ignoring his pleas Naruto, he acted as though he was thinking it over. "Hmm... Well, I don't know..."

"I want to learn from someone of your knowledge, not that old pervert." Konohamaru muttered distastefully about Ebisu.

"Oh, so he's a pervert, eh?" Naruto questioned. He eyed the now known pervert. He was talking with Kurenai and the Hokage, looking very flustered. "Alright, that settles it. First lesson, how to defeat a perv." Naruto sneaked up behind Ebisu.

Kiba watched in confusion. Ino cast him a questioning look, but all she got in return was a shrug. They remained silent, not wanting to miss anything.

Naruto made a hand sign and muttered, "Henge." A plume of smoke engulfed the blond and Ebisu. Kurenai moved to grab a weapon to protect the Hokage. Next thing anyone knew, a busty blond was wrapped around Ebisu's shoulders. The man, feeling breasts pressed into his back, gawked. He wasn't really sure if he was imagining this sweet heaven, but if it was a dream, then let it be a coma. He blushed heavily and blood ran down his face. "Oh, Ebisu-sensei. Teach me something naughty." The Henged Naruto whispered lowly, a finger to her pouting lips.

Kami forbid that he had already seen it before, he just couldn't help it. With that last thought and of getting that justu S-Ranked the Hokage passed out from blood loss. Konohamaru had a faint blush, but otherwise he was taking notes on a magically appearing notebook. Dog-boy couldn't believe that his friend, his _male_friend, could do that. Ino blushed and got ready to berate him for doing that in front of her. She was beaten to it by Kurenai, though.

Their teacher looked down in shame, that this was her student. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing!?" Said boy, er, girl looked at her from over Ebisu's shoulder. The man had long ago passed out. Only his training kept him upright.

She batted her eyelashes at her sensei, glancing down shyly. "I'm not Naruto. I'm Naruko."

'_Great, he has split personalities._'

"And sensei," the pigtailed blond continued, "I'm just teaching Konohamaru-kun."

"Hai, but why like this? Look what you did to Hokage-sama." Kurenai all but hissed out, gesturing toward the old man in a puddle of his own slowly drying blood.

"Hey, it's not my fualt that he's an old pervert." Naruko argued shaking her hands, dispersing some of the smoke that had yet to fade.

Kiba's mind couldn't take it anymore, it shut down into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. When he woke up he probably wouldn't remember past what Naruto did. After that, huge blank. Ino just stared at him as he fell limp. She looked back up in time to see another plume of smoke.

Naruto was back, along with three passed out people, a mentally scarred woman and girl, and a boy who was just writing scribbles now. He too soon fainted, pen rolling across the floor until it came to a stop by the wall.

"That's it. We can't train now. Kiba's fainted." Kurenai scowled at her youngest student.

"B-But that not fair-" Naruto tried but Ino stopped him by glaring harshly.

"Yeah, not fair to me. It's all your fault anyways." She pouted, hands on her hips. "I wanted to start today. Naruto, I can't believe you!" She raised her hand and smacked him on the side of his head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he asked angrily, arms crossed. It didn't hurt really, just stung a little. But he liked complaining so...

Akamaru stepped up to Naruto's side and barked once at him. Since Naruto has always hung out with Kiba he hung out with Akamaru, too. After a while he started to pick up on the different sounds. This sounded angry, but it should. Naruto just made his master faint from shock.

Kurenai interrupted their bickering with a tired sigh. "Just go home. I'll wake up the Hokage and his grandson. Naruto," she barked out. His gaze snapped onto hers. "Tale Kiba home and explain to his mother what happened." Naruto gulped and Akamaru yipped happily like he was laughing at his expense. "And Ino, you can get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow."

"Hai." She nodded. When Kurenai turned to wake the Hokage Ino stuck her tongue out at Naruto, pulling down on the skin underneath on eye. He just stuck out his tongue in revenge. Ino noticed that they spent since 10 o'clock here and it was now 2pm. Having nothing better to do, Ino went home and told her father all of the day's happenings. Not going into much detail about the 'Sexy Jutsu' part, of course...

---

**AN: **If anyone is going to ask why there was such a big deal about him getting hit, don't. I just always wanted Sakura to get what she deserved, so maybe Kiba can persued Naruto to leave her behind... Which we all know is totally going to happen. (In my dreams, at least.) So, why wasn't it that big of a deal when Ino did it? Because she didn't _punch _him. Got it? Okay that about wraps it up.

Still wanting suggestions for a mission, though. Come on people! You are making me not update as fast. Sure they need to get through training first and all, but it keeps bothering me!

Whatever...

Review!


	5. Author Note

**Story is being rewritten!  
**It'll be deleted in one months time and will be under a completely different name.

The story is being deleted due to the many different plot holes.  
New story will be posted as; **Inaki.  
**  
I will post a chapter on this story when it is out.

I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I feel this is not the best I could do.


	6. Author Note TWO!

Yes!! Finally finished it. I will probably update slower than before as it is summer and sadly (mostly forced) I have a life outside of my computer.

But, I will not delete this story, no matter what my other AN says, I changed my mind. So go now. Go and tell me if you like my new, updated version of Kitsune, Inu, Ino Under the Nightfall. (pretty sure that's right...)

Otherwise known now as Inaki. Gotta love the short title! ;p


End file.
